The Gentle Moonlight
by Cuthbert72
Summary: After the battle, Neville and Luna are searching for each other. Eventually Luna finds Neville on the Astronomy Tower. It is a warm night with the moon just past full. They discover each other in the gentle moonlight. When they join two of their friends, a shocked Hermione has a startling and enlightening experience. 'M' rated due to references to sex and nudity.
1. Chapter 1: Love Under the Stars

**Chapter 1: Love Under the Stars**

It was sunset. Neville was feeling lonely. The battles had finished. He was surveying what was left of Hogwarts Castle in the diminishing light and wondering whether all the death and destruction was worth it. He felt quite sad as he looked at the ruins of the place he had called home for the last seven years. He was sitting in the remains of the astronomy tower, looking down on piles of rubble and the fires that were still burning in parts of the building. In the midst of the battle, he had sought out Luna and declared his love for her. She had replied that she loved him as well. Immediately after that, they were separated. Inspired by the knowledge that she loved him, he had summoned the Sword of Gryffindor and beheaded Nagini, thus bringing Harry Potter back to life and enabling him to kill Voldemort.

He remembered some of the friends he had lost during the final battle. He would miss Colin Creevey and Fred Weasley. He would not miss Professor Snape, although he hadn't wanted him actually to die. He knew that the three friends who had done most to defeat Voldemort and his death eaters were still alive, but he couldn't find the one person who loved and inspired him. He had searched high and low for her all day. Perhaps she might be looking for him, he thought. This thought made him think that, if she was moving all over the ruins of the castle, their paths might not cross. This thought led him to the conclusion that, if he stayed in one place, she might find him, so he stayed put in one of Luna's favourite places. He had been there for over an hour.

All sorts of thoughts were rushing through his mind, ranging from the hopeful to the morbid. _'What if she's waiting for me to show up in the Great Hall or some other place I frequent?' 'What if she's trapped in one of the fires?'_ He tried to dismiss this one as the thought of losing Luna forever to a horrible death was too dreadful to contemplate. By this time the sun had dipped below the horizon and the sky was darkening. Still no Luna. He knew that the astronomy tower was Luna's favourite place in the castle in the evening, so he decided to stay up there for at least another two hours. It was a clear night so he would be able to watch the stars. The wind took the smoke from the numerous fires away from his field of view, so it would not be obstructed. He wanted to be able to eventually find his way back down through the unlit corridors, so he tested his wand.

"Lumos!" he declaimed, holding his wand aloft.

The tip cast a brilliant bluish white light all around.

"Nox!" he said, after about a minute.

The light was extinguished. Perhaps he should have closed his eyes, as his night vision would now take about another twenty minutes to come back.

In another part of the castle, Luna had followed a similar train of thought to Neville. She had also spent a considerable time moving round the castle searching for him. She decided to go to Hagrid's hut and wait there. As it was close to the forbidden forest, she felt that Neville would have to pass it if he was going to look for her there.

It was now fully dark, but there was a glow behind the mountains in the East. The moon was a couple of days after full, so would rise sometime after sunset.

Luna was idly wondering whether she would succeed in meeting Neville that evening or whether she would have to resume her search in the morning. She was looking back towards the castle when she saw a bright point of light on the astronomy tower. It lasted for about a minute before being extinguished. _'I wonder if Neville's up there waiting for me.'_ thought Luna. _'That is one of my favourite places.'_ She decided not to move for a while. However, her thought that the light might be Neville gnawed at her mind and she could not ignore it. After about twenty minutes, it became too much for her, so she returned to the castle and made her way, cautiously, through the rubble up to the tower. By this time a bright moon had risen above the mountains.

Neville welcomed the moonlight as it did throw some light onto the grounds. He thought he saw a small, light figure moving from Hagrid's hut towards the castle. It did occur to him that it might be Luna, but he realised that looking for someone moving about in the dark would be a futile activity. He stayed put for the time being.

After about another twenty minutes, and despite his earlier thoughts, Neville decided to call it a day. He got up from his improvised seat on a fallen block of stone and had a last look over the moonlit grounds of Hogwarts. Nothing was moving. He was just about to turn away from the view, when he felt slender arms hugging him from behind. He shuddered with surprise.

"Are you looking for someone?" said Luna's light, gentle voice.

It was the most beautiful sound Neville had heard all day. He turned round and faced Luna. Her sweet, smiling face was lit by the still bright gibbous Moon. Her dress was in tatters as a result of her activities during the battle. Her right shoulder and arm were completely bare. The left sleeve was missing. Only about half an inch of fragile fabric was left over her left shoulder to support the dress. There were numerous other tears in the dress. What was left of the lower section of it ended in a ragged edge only a quarter of the way down her thighs, revealing most of her legs. A large area of her elegant back was uncovered. To Neville's eyes, she was still beautiful.

"Of course I am." said Neville, "I'm looking for you. I've been wandering everywhere in the castle looking for you all day. I was worried. After we got separated, I didn't know what had happened to you. I care about you. I love you."

"I know you do. I was looking for you as well." said Luna, "I must have been guided by wrackspurts, nargles or something, because I wandered round the castle for hours looking for you, but our paths didn't cross. I guess they were steering me away from you."

"How did you find me in the end?" asked Neville.

"I know you believe the forbidden forest is one of my favourite places," said Luna, "So I was waiting near Hagrid's hut, in case you came that way."

"And I was up here." said Neville, "Because I know you like to come up here in the evening. How did you find me?"

"I was standing near Hagrid's hut." said Luna, "I happened to see this bright bluish white light at the top of this tower. It only lasted for a minute. I hoped it might be you, so I came up here to find out."

"That's fortunate," said Neville, "I knew there was no lighting in the castle, so I decided to test my wand, to make sure I could see my way down from here."

"Thank Merlin you did that." said Luna, "Otherwise, I'd never have found you. We'd have been two lost souls, condemned to wander the castle ruins forever, never finding each other."

"That's a bit dramatic." said Neville, "I think we'd have found each other tomorrow. Still, we're together and that's all that matters at the moment. Incidentally, you look so beautiful in the gentle moonlight, my lovely one."

"That's only because you've missed me." Said Luna, "I'm not that lovely."

The couple embraced and kissed each other passionately, relieved that they had found each other. As they embraced, one of Neville's hands passed through a tear in Luna's dress and felt her bare back. He enjoyed caressing her skin.

"You are lovely, sweet Luna," said Neville, his arms still round her, "Especially in this light; my sweet smiling Luna, lit up by the soft light of her namesake, your pale ash blonde tresses shining like spun gold."

"Has a wrackspurt got you?" asked Luna.

"Not that I'm aware of." said Neville, "I'm just saying what I see in front of me."

"That was such a romantic thing to say about me," said Luna, "You must really love me so much."

"I do, sweet and gentle Luna. I do." said Neville, "Now we've found each other, I don't want to leave you anytime soon. Let's stay up here with each other for a while and watch the moon reach its full brightness."

The couple settled back onto Neville's block of stone. Initially, Luna sat on Neville's lap, his arms around her. Having found him, she felt happy and secure in his arms. The pair spent the next hour telling each other about their fruitless searches during the preceding day. Then they turned their thoughts to the effect they had on each other.

"Since we've got to know each other," said Luna, "You've changed."

"Have I?" queried Neville, "I'm still the same Neville as far as I know."

"You have changed." said Luna, smiling, "And I'm glad you have. You're more confident. You seem to be a happier person."

"Well," said Neville, "Now I know there's someone in this world who loves me, I do feel more contented. You do love me, don't you?"

"Don't be silly, Nev," said Luna, "Of course I do. You're the one person I turn to when I'm feeling insecure. Don't take this as an insult, please, but you're an ordinary solid, reliable young man. I suppose that's what I love about you. You're there for me when I want you, and you do keep my feet on the ground. I feel comfortable and secure when I'm with you. You're my rock. Also, you're the only person who has taken the trouble to get to know me."

"That surprises me." said Neville, "You're such a special person. When I first saw you, I was attracted by your pretty face, your smile and your apparently carefree attitude. I thought 'There's someone I'd like to be close to. She might bring light into my dismal life.'. I didn't care that your so called 'friends' called you 'Looney'. When I heard you speak, I was utterly spellbound. You sounded as sweet and gentle as you looked. Once I did get to know you, I came to realise just how wonderful you were - and still are. You're my inspiration, my model of perfection, the sweet, bright, gentle person I look up to. You have brought light into my life. You've banished all my dark thoughts. Without your brilliant inspiration, I don't think I could ever have summoned up the Gryffindor courage needed to kill Nagini."

"Wow!" exclaimed Luna, "I knew you loved me, but I didn't realise I meant so much to you. I'm flattered. I know I said you were 'ordinary' just now, but even when I first met you, I sensed that there was something special about you. I suppose we were both slight outcasts; you because of your awkwardness and me because of my beliefs. I guess that's one of the circumstances that brought us together."

"And I'm glad it did." said Neville, "Incidentally, aren't you cold?"

"What do you mean?" asked Luna, "It's such a warm night."

"I didn't mention it when you first came up here," said Neville, "But your dress is in tatters. There's a lot more Luna on show than usual. When I embraced you, my hands met skin instead of fabric; not that I'm complaining. It felt so lovely holding you rather than your dress."

"Wow again!" said Luna, "I did sense that you enjoyed finding me rather than my clothes. Your hand was so warm, soft and gentle. Do you like my body?"

By this time the couple were sitting side by side, Neville on the left. Neville's arm was around Luna's waist. He had resisted the temptation to caress Luna's completely bare right shoulder. Neville was not quite sure how to answer Luna's question. He didn't want to appear too 'forward'. He decided to be honest with her.

"Of course I do." said Neville, "I'd be a bit strange if I didn't. You're so perfect."

Having been prompted by Luna's broaching the subject of their physical attraction for each other, Neville decided he could risk being more physically expressive with her. He gently caressed and explored her shoulder from her upper arm to her slender neck, particularly enjoying the feel of her collar bone and her shoulder blade.

"Oh, Nev," said Luna, "That feels so lovely. Don't stop."

Neville continued gently stroking Luna's right shoulder, turned towards her and pulled her into a full embrace. He kissed her deeply and passionately, his hands finding the rips in her dress so he could caress her skin with both hands.

"Oh! Wow!" gasped a breathless Luna, "You really meant that."

"I did." said Neville, "You've no idea just how much I love you. You're everything I would want my sweet lover to be. Not only are you a wonderful person, but tonight, you're rousing deep urges in me that I may not be able to control."

"That's good." said a smiling Luna.

"Is it?" asked a puzzled Neville, "I've always associated this kind of feeling with things I'm not supposed to know about. Grandma said they were evil. I already feel guilty about the way I enjoyed holding and kissing you just now."

"Oh, my lovely Neville!" said Luna, "Don't be so straight laced. I loved that kiss. You expressed your real feelings. Now I really know how you feel about me. Thank you. I love you just as much."

"You do?" asked Neville.

This time, in answer to Neville's question, Luna initiated the embrace and kiss, her gentle hands finding their way inside Neville's shirt and exploring his back. Neville found the ragged edge of Luna's tattered dress and lifted it up to her shoulders, so he could explore the whole of her lovely back without damaging it further. By this time, he was becoming more than somewhat aroused.

"Would you like to take it right off?" asked Luna, raising her arms.

Neville was astonished that Luna was so willing to let him strip her dress off. He sensed that she wanted him to make love to her. He was certainly ready for it, but was unsure how to go about it. He wanted her, but did not want to seem too fast. It was a very warm evening, but he still had some doubts.

"Won't someone see us up here in the open?" asked a hesitant Neville.

"Only the moon and stars." said Luna, "Don't you want to make sweet love to your little Luna under the stars?"

Luna once again initiated an embrace. This time, she lifted his shirt up to his armpits. He was so astonished that he lifted his arms and let her strip it off him. He was now naked to his waist. As Neville embraced Luna again, he unzipped what was left of her dress. She let him gently remove it. As she lowered her arms, her bra, which had lost one strap and its rear clip, fell to the floor, fully revealing her gorgeous little breasts. Neville gasped at the sight of his beloved Luna's slender body, clad only in a minute thong, illuminated by the gentle light of the moon.

"Oh gosh! Wow! Oh, my sweet sweet Luna!" panted Neville, almost speechless, "You're so absolutely perfect."

The couple embraced again, this time enjoying major skin to skin contact. Neither of them would be able to exercise restraint now. Luna loosened Neville's trousers and pushed them down. They fell to his ankles. As the couple once again kissed, Luna put her gentle hands inside the waistband of Neville's underpants and squeezed his buttocks before caressing the whole of his muscular back.

"Oh, my wonderful Neville!" gasped Luna, "You're so lovely."

Realising that what was about to happen was now unstoppable, Luna cast a contraceptive spell on herself and a barrier charm on the entrance to the astronomy tower. Now, the couple would not be disturbed. She also conjured up a mattress. This was a slight interruption, but it wasn't long before the couple embraced again. This time, Luna's hands explored inside Neville's pants. She then pushed them down his thighs, freeing his erection. They joined his trousers around his ankles. As the couple briefly disengaged their embrace, he stepped out of them. As the couple reengaged, Neville overcame his doubts and untied Luna's thong, exposing her smooth hairless pussy. Luna didn't resist. He threw it across to the mattress. Neville wrapped his arms around the now totally naked Luna and kissed her even more passionately. He let his hands roam all over her back from her shoulders right down to her thighs without the interruption of clothing. When they disengaged, Neville was able to appreciate the sight of his lovely Luna, now totally naked in the moonlight. He caught his breath again.

"Oh Merlin!" exclaimed Neville, "You look amazing – so beautiful, so perfect."

"You don't look so bad yourself," said Luna, tentatively investigating Neville's erection, "And it's obvious you want me. Let's use the mattress."

Luna led Neville by the hand to the mattress and laid down on it. Neville joined her. Initially, Luna lay with her back to Neville and invited him to hold her and cup her breasts. This he did, gently tweaking her nipples, making them stand up. This excited Luna's lustful desires for the boy who was holding her. His member was between his lower abdomen and her back. He found that thrusting it up her back was pleasantly stimulating. His hands moved down from her breasts to her lower abdomen and started exploring her smooth hairless fanny. She turned onto her back. Neville then explored her shoulders with his lips, while his hands explored her rib cage and beautifully flat tummy. He started kissing her breasts. His hands strayed down to her bony hips and the lovely smooth area between them. Luna wasn't inactive. She located his erection and started massaging it. It wasn't long before Neville's roving hands found her slit. He tentatively probed it. More by luck than judgement, he located something very sensitive. She writhed. He withdrew his hand.

"Don't stop," said Luna, "I was loving that, but be gentle."

Neville resumed his digital exploration of Luna's genital region, once again finding and gently massaging her clitoris. By this time, the inside of her slit was becoming very wet. Meanwhile, Luna's stimulation of Neville's member was having a result.

"Luna," said Neville, "Could you cease your massage? Otherwise I might let go too soon."

"Okay," said Luna, "Would you like to start kissing my feet."

Although he felt this was an unusual request, he complied. Luna did have beautiful, soft, smooth feet. After stroking and kissing them, he started working his way up her legs, planting lots of little kisses and caresses as he advanced. This was exactly what she wanted him to do.

"Do you like being naked?" asked Neville, between kisses.

"Yes, I do." said Luna, with a smile in her voice, "But this is the first time I've let someone else undress me. It's also the first time I've been naked outside in the open air. It feels so lovely."

Neville continued kissing and caressing Luna's graceful legs, working his way up past her pretty knees to her slender thighs. When he reached the top of her thighs, she spread her legs. Much to his surprise, she suggested he kiss her pussy and put his tongue where he had put his finger earlier. This caused her to writhe, squirm and moan with pleasure. While he was doing this, Neville was exercising his member against the mattress. After a while, he started to work his way up to her breasts with his caresses and kisses, while still maintaining his digital stimulation of her pussy. When he reached her breasts, he kissed each one in turn, running his tongue round the nipple, making it stand up. With a finger, he probed her opening and, by chance, found another sensitive place. Prompted by Luna, he continued his stimulation of this until she was on the threshold of an orgasm.

"Are you sure you're ready?" gasped Luna, "I am. I, - I want you in me."

Neville didn't need much of a prompt. He was on fire. He moved up Luna's delicate body until his erect penis was aligned with Luna's opening. He guided it in with his hand. He started thrusting, gently at first, but increasing in speed and force as Luna met his thrusts with hers. Suddenly, she pushed against him firmly and rapidly, and let out a muffled squeal of delight. Her additional thrusts caused him to ejaculate strongly. The couple spent the next half hour or so gently kissing, cuddling and caressing each other's bodies as they came down from their joint peaks of ecstasy. They carried on until they were quite calm.

"Wow!" exclaimed Luna when she had come down from her orgasm, "That was so lovely. I love you so much! I'd love to do it all over again, but I suppose we should be getting back down to the other two."

Luna, still naked, made the mattress disappear, cancelled the barrier charm, and warmly embraced Neville before he put on any clothes. He took this last chance to explore Luna's delightful naked body before she put the remains of her dress back on.

"I suppose I'd better think about putting on my dress." said Luna. "Oops!"

"What's wrong?" asked Neville.

"Where's my thong?" asked Luna.

"On the mattress, last time I saw it." said Neville.

"Oops, again!" said Luna, "I must have made it disappear. Oh well, never mind. It didn't cover much anyway. It'll be in the temporary dormitory. At least I've still got what's left of my dress."

"That's good," said Neville, putting on his underpants and trousers, "I think you'd startle them if you walked in naked, beautiful as you are. I'm glad you were wearing shoes when you came up here. There's so much broken glass laying around."

The couple dressed, tidied up the astronomy tower and started to descend through the unlit corridors and stairways using their wands for light. It was easy at the start as the stairways in the upper parts of the tower were relatively clear. Lower down, it became more difficult.


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione's Shock Insight

**Chapter 2: Hermione's Shock Transformation**

Neville and Luna carefully picked their way down through the piles of rubble that littered, and in some places, filled the corridors. As Luna climbed over some of the piles of fallen masonry, she felt the small amount of material that was the sole support of her dress tearing even further. As they passed the fallen stairway up to the Ravenclaw dormitories, she looked sad.

"What's the matter, sweetness?" said Neville, showing some concern.

"All my other clothes are up there," said Luna, "But I can't get up there to change."

"We can't do much about that tonight." said Neville, "We'll see if we can get up there when it's daylight, even if I have to fly up on a broomstick."

"You'd actually do that for me?" asked Luna.

"Of course," said Neville, "You know I'd do anything for you. Anyway, it'll be fun to see their reaction when we walk in on them as we are."

Neville noticed that a wispy filament of light had joined the brightly glowing tips of their wands.

"What do you think that means?" he asked.

"I think it means that we're perfectly matched to each other." said Luna, "Isn't that so wonderful. Suddenly, I don't feel so bad about walking into the common room dressed in tatters, showing so much skin. I've got nothing to be embarrassed about."

"No you haven't." said Neville, "I think, even if your rather tattered dress fell right off, you'd still walk naked into the common room with confidence."

"I think I would," said Luna, with a twinkle in her eye, "And you'd be holding my hand."

She smiled and winked at him.

"That would be something." said Neville, grinning, "By the look of what's left of your dress, that might actually happen."

Neville had noticed that the half inch of fragile fabric that had supported her dress when she arrived at the astronomy tower had now been reduced to a few threads.

They eventually returned to the place where Ravenclaw and Gryffindor shared a temporary common room. Just before entering, they embraced and kissed deeply. They opened the door and entered, hand in hand, to be greeted by Ron and Hermione. Ron was sitting in an armchair with his arms folded, some way away from Hermione, who was on one of the two sofas. She was barefoot and wearing a calf length, long sleeved dark brown knitted woollen dress. Luna removed her own shoes. The room was otherwise empty as everyone else had gone to bed. Hermione looked shocked at Luna's appearance, but Ron couldn't resist the temptation to make a comment.

"You two look as if you've been having a lot of fun." said Ron, surveying Luna's tattered dress.

"We have!" said a brightly smiling Luna, "We've found each other! We're so happy."

The couple once again embraced and kissed, before sitting down very close to each other on the other sofa, facing Hermione. Neville put his right arm across Luna's back, and caressed her bare right shoulder.

"You two certainly have found each other," said Ron, "And how. It must have been quite a wild night."

"It wasn't like that." said Neville, "She came to me on the astronomy tower. We've spent the whole evening up there"

"What happened to your dress?" asked Hermione, "Was that Neville's doing?"

"No! Of course not!" said Luna, "It got torn in the battle. Death eaters grabbed my dress, so I escaped by letting them tear bits off it. They just ended up with a bit of cloth – or nothing. When we finally met on the Astronomy tower, we were so happy to be back together, we just gave in to our overwhelming feelings for each other. Neville was very careful when he removed the remains of my dress, so as not to damage it further. He was so passionate, but really tender when he made love to me in the gentle moonlight."

"What!" said Hermione, her eyes like saucers as it dawned on her that Neville and Luna had made love to each other, naked, outdoors, "You did it?! - Naked?! - In the open?! - By moonlight?! "

"Yes, we did," said Luna, still smiling brightly, "It was amazing! We were both naked and it felt so wonderful under the stars. You should try it sometime."

"I'd like that!" said Ron, winking at Hermione.

"In your dreams!" said Hermione, sharply, "My body always stays covered."

She folded her arms and scowled at Ron.

"Spoilsport!" commented Ron, bitterly, looking a bit sullen.

"How do you know until you try it?" said Neville, "It felt absolutely wonderful and completely natural. I'm normally a bit shy about my body, but with sweet Luna, I wasn't even embarrassed. It felt so natural being naked. We're completely comfortable with each other. We're totally in love."

"Weren't you worried someone would see you?" asked a still shocked Hermione.

"What! Right on top of the astronomy tower?" said Luna, "Nobody would be flying at that time of the evening. That platform can't be seen from anywhere. It's almost as private as the room of requirement."

"It must have been uncomfortable on bare stone." commented Ron.

"Luna conjured up a lovely soft king size mattress." said Neville, "She seemed to have everything organised. She's wonderful!"

"Well!" said Hermione finally, folding her arms, "You'll never get me doing anything like that. There are parts of me that will always be kept hidden."

"You shouldn't be ashamed of any part of your body, Hermione." said Luna, "It's completely natural and it's your means of physical expression. Your intimate 'bits' are just as much part of you as your face, so don't be so uptight. You'll end up feeling frustrated, unfulfilled and angry. You're already beginning to act like a bitter old maid."

"Am I?" said Hermione, shocked at Luna's perceptive observation.

"Ron loves you," observed Luna, "He loves you a lot. But you seem to be keeping him at arm's length. I sense he's beginning to question your feelings for him. Why, for instance, is he sitting with his arms folded twelve feet away from you?"

"I suppose you're right," said Hermione, wistfully, "You usually are. But I'd have to overcome a lot of my hang-ups before revealing any part of my body to anyone. It took a lot of nerve to wear that dress at the yule ball."

"Wow!" said Luna, "You're more inhibited than I thought. I didn't think that dress was all that revealing."

"It was to me." said Hermione, "Anyway, I'll go and find Ginny. She's about your size. I'm sure she'll find you a dress you can wear until you can get at your own clothes."

"Oh, thank you so much!" said Luna, "But don't go just yet."

Luna felt thirsty, and made to get up to get a drink of water. She was not quite sure how it happened, but as she stood up, the few remaining threads gave up the unequal task of supporting the weight of what was left of her dress. It fell to her ankles, rendering her completely naked. It could have been that Neville was sitting on the bottom edge of the dress. Hermione gasped. Ron's lower jaw dropped and his eyes opened wide. Neville said "Oh so sorry. Did I do that?"

"No, you didn't." said Luna, "That could have happened before we got down here, so don't worry about it. I did say I'd walk in here naked, holding your hand if that had happened."

Completely unfazed, Luna stepped out of the remains of her dress and walked elegantly and confidently across the room, obtained her drink, downed it in one, returned, and sat down next to Neville and directly opposite Hermione with her legs slightly apart. Neville put his arm across her shoulders, ensuring that her hair was behind them. He cuddled her as a gesture of reassurance.

Ron's eyes had followed her all the way there, and all the way back. Hermione noticed.

"Have you never seen a naked girl before?" asked Hermione, angrily.

"No!" said Ron, with a hint of bitterness, "As a matter of fact, I haven't. Not a real one, anyway."

"Before you go to find Ginny, Hermione," said Luna, "There's something I want to ask you."

"What's that?" asked Hermione, "But don't you want to get dressed first?"

"It's a very warm evening," said Luna,"So I'm really comfortable like this, especially with Neville's gentle arms holding and caressing me. I feel totally at ease with myself. It feels wonderful." She looked intensely into Hermione's eyes and smiled sweetly before continuing, "Does my pretty body disturb you?"

This question rendered Hermione speechless. She blushed scarlet. She was not sure quite how to answer it. She didn't want to admit to the very self-confident Luna, that she found that the sight of a beautiful girl's naked body made her feel uneasy. She decided that the safe option was to take the conversation back a couple of steps.

"Anyway," said a still somewhat flushed Hermione, "What was it you wanted to ask me?"

"When we were coming down from the astronomy tower," said Luna, "We were using both our wands to light the way. I noticed that a filament of light had formed between the points. You're probably the most knowledgeable witch here. What do you think it means?"

"I think you know what it means." Said Hermione, gently, "It means that you two are totally in love with each other in every way it's possible to be. It's confirmation that I was right about you. You are made for each other. I'm not surprised that you two expressed your physical feelings for each other on the astronomy tower. You have truly become part of each other. I'm so happy for both of you. Try to stay together if you can, or the result could be tragic. You two are so deeply in love that I don't believe either of you could truly live without the other."

It was clear that while Hermione was giving this answer, she was feeling more and more uncomfortable. She felt she was beginning to lose control of the situation. Her voice was becoming hesitant

"Thank you." said Luna, "I did think that's what it meant, but I wanted an answer from someone who would know about such things."

"And someone who doesn't know how to express her love." said Hermione, as she broke down completely, collapsed onto the sofa and started sobbing uncontrollably and convulsively.

This was a totally unexpected reaction. One thing was known about Hermione. It was that she never cried in company and was always in total control of her emotions. Luna got up from her seat and moved across to be next to Hermione. She gently cradled the sobbing girl in her arms and let her cry for a while before speaking.

"Oh, Hermione, I'm so sorry." said Luna, soothingly, as the sobs began to subside, "I didn't mean to touch a raw nerve."

Hermione embraced Luna, caressing her naked back and, once again, burst into tears. She had suddenly realised that she wanted, indeed needed, to be gently caressed in the way she was stroking Luna. She wanted Luna's gentle hands to be caressing her skin. She had come to realise that she was gradually cutting herself off emotionally from her friends. Even Ron, who she realised loved her, was becoming a little more distant. She was even trying to keep her own emotions at a distance. They were frightening her.

"Luna," said a tearful Hermione, "I know this seems an unusual request coming from me, but could you unzip me and stroke my back inside my dress?"

"Of course." said a surprised Luna.

Complying with Hermione's request, she tentatively slid Hermione's zip two thirds of the way down, and started gently stroking her newly exposed skin. Ron looked on, somewhat surprised by this development.

Hermione found Luna's tender caresses applied directly to her skin somehow calming and reassuring. She gradually calmed down and stopped crying. Gaining confidence, Luna slid the zip fastener the whole way down. Meeting no objections from Hermione, she unclipped her bra, spread the top of the dress off her shoulders and caressed the full width of her back from her waist to her neck, paying particular attention to her shoulders and shoulder blades. Hermione found that being tenderly caressed by Luna was remarkably soothing. Luna could sense that her gentle caresses were beginning to reduce the pent up tensions in Hermione's body.

"This feels so relaxing." said Hermione, "Please carry on. It's so comforting."

"I'll make it easier for you." she said after a pause.

To both Neville's and Ron's utter astonishment, Hermione withdrew her arms from her dress and let it drop to her waist, taking the bra with it and revealing her breasts. Ron gasped with amazement. This allowed Luna to fully embrace Hermione's now naked upper body. This, she did. The two girls held each other in a tender embrace for some minutes. All this time, Luna was gently caressing the whole of Hermione's bare back. As she did this, she felt the tensions in Hermione's body further subsiding in her consoling and comforting embrace. Luna disengaged her full embrace, sat next to Hermione and put one arm across her back, caressing her shoulder and upper arm. Her other hand softly stroked and explored Hermione's belly, at one point lightly probing under her clothes down to her most private region. Hermione felt a surge of arousal and gasped. She now realised that what she had been missing was the tender and gentle attention of another human being. She could not remember any time when she had felt so contented and tranquil.

"Do you feel better after that?" said Luna, soothingly.

"Yes, I do. You were wonderful!" said Hermione, "I just don't know how you did it, but I became totally relaxed in your arms. I'm so calm, that I don't even mind that you've somehow persuaded me out of my dress, in company, without making me feel embarrassed. Thank you so much for everything."

Both Hermione and Luna stood up. Hermione's dress fell to the floor and, surprisingly, she stepped out of it. She was only wearing a miniscule thong. Ron looked surprised, but ecstatic. Despite their long and intense relationship, this was the first time he had ever seen his girlfriend's body.

"Surprisingly, I do feel good without clothes." said Hermione, "I feel so free. It's lovely. I actually feel like me. You're right, Luna I don't need to feel embarrassed letting Ron see my body. After all, it is me."

"I think my work is done, Hermione." said Luna, "Now, give Ron a hug. He looks as if he does really need one right now."

Ron stood up. Hermione walked towards him. He was pleasantly surprised but slightly apprehensive. Hermione embraced him. After a few seconds, her hands found their way inside his t-shirt and explored his back. She kissed him tenderly, but passionately before lifting and removing the garment. Ron, though amazed, co-operated and took advantage of the situation to caress the whole of his girlfriend's naked back while they were embracing. Hermione found that she did actually enjoy the feel of Ron's warm hands gently stroking her bare skin and his warm body against her chest. She also explored Ron's back with her own hands, really relishing the feel of his skin. At one point her hands found their way inside his trousers and squeezed his buttocks. Ron, for his part, really relished the feel of Hermione's gentle hands caressing his back.

"Aaaah! That's so lovely." sighed Ron, who was now in a state of ecstasy.

Hermione now realised that this intimate embrace had brought him closer to her, emotionally as well as physically. This was the embrace that made her realise that she should have let Ron unwrap and caress her naked body a lot earlier in their relationship, rather than trying to shut him out.

"Thank you 'Mione." said Ron, as they disengaged, "You felt wonderful. You are wonderful. I hope that was the first of many intimate embraces. It felt completely natural. I love you."

"It was the first of many." said Hermione, once again embracing Ron, "Surprisingly, I really enjoyed it as well."

Luna resumed her seat next to Neville. He put one arm across her shoulders and the other on her stomach and gently caressed her. Ron and Hermione also sat together on the other sofa. Much to Ron's surprise, Hermione didn't even resist when he leant across, cupped her breasts and gently tweaked the nipples. He then kissed them. This developed into a full passionate embrace. What happened next surprised, and in a very strange way, reassured Ron. Hermione started crying again, but wanted to speak.

"Oh my lovely Ronald," sobbed Hermione, "I'm so, so sorry. I know you love me, but I've been so cold to you recently. I've shut you out from my feelings so many times, but I do really love you. Please, please forgive me."

"Of course I will." Said Ron, holding Hermione gently, and still caressing her, "I was beginning to think you were drifting away from me, but tonight you've shown me that you are, after all, the lovely, warm, intelligent girl who makes me think I'm worth something. Now I've found your beautiful, gentle, warm body, I love you even more. You're absolutely wonderful!"

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione, her voice still somewhat tremulous, "That was such a sweet thing to say about me. I didn't realise that I meant that much to you. I love you so much. I really enjoy the feeling of your warm, tender, loving hands stroking me. I've realised what I've been missing all the time I've loved you."

Ron continued his affectionate attention to Hermione's nearly naked body, softly caressing her shoulders and back, until her sobs ceased and she relaxed. They looked into each other's eyes, smiled at each other, embraced fully and kissed again.

Luna, meanwhile had succeeded in relieving Neville of his shirt, with the comment that he was overdressed in present company.

At this point, Ginny entered the room to be confronted by a shirtless Neville in a passionate embrace with a totally naked Luna, and a shirtless Ron in a full romantic embrace with an apparently naked Hermione.

"What in the name of Merlin is going on in here?" asked a shocked Ginny.

"Ah, Ginny," said Hermione, disengaging from Ron's passionate embrace, and rapidly recovering her composure, "I'm glad you're here. Luna's dress was almost destroyed in the battle. A little time ago, it just dropped right off her. That's why she's naked. You're about the same size, so could you lend her one of yours until she can get back to the Ravenclaw Tower?"

"Of course," said Ginny, "But why are you naked?"

"Long story," said Hermione, "But sufficient to say that Luna has made me think differently about my body. She showed me how nice it was to be held and have my skin gently stroked by another person. It was such an enlightening experience when she held me. All my tensions seemed to evaporate under her warm gentle hands."

"I'll go and get a couple of dresses." said Ginny, blushing and hastily leaving the common room.

All four friends saw the funny side of Ginny's unexpected appearance. Even the usually straight laced Hermione joined in the laughter after Ron's little sister had left.

"Well, that was an entertaining interruption." said Ron, once the merriment had subsided.

To her surprise, Hermione, realised that she hadn't even been embarrassed by Ginny's arrival. For the present, her state of undress felt normal and natural.

"I think we've found each other as well." said Ron.

"We have," said Hermione, sweetly, "At long last! Now let's begin to explore each other."

She resumed her snogging session with Ron, feeling more and more comfortable with his intimate presence, even letting his fingers explore inside her thong, which he untied, letting him explore her slit. She gave another shiver of pleasure and arousal when he did this. Neither Neville nor Luna noticed, as they were so deeply involved with each other.

"I really hope I've succeeded in reviving their relationship." whispered Luna, "Hermione seems to have accepted Ron's amorous advances. They do look very happy."

"Yes," whispered Neville, giving Luna's back a caress and gently squeezing her shoulder, "Hermione did need a wake-up call, otherwise Ron would have given up and left her."

By the time Ginny returned with a couple of dresses for Luna, both couples were deeply involved in getting to know each other. Luna was exploring Neville's shoulders with her lips. Ron, meanwhile had succeeded in completely removing Hermione's thong. She was now fully naked.

"Hello you four." said Ginny loudly as she entered, "I'm back."

The two couples stopped their intimate activities and disengaged their embraces. Hermione stood up and stretched to her full height, with her arms over her head.

"Wow, 'Mione!" exclaimed Ron as he saw the whole of Hermione's now completely naked body, "You are so amazingly beautiful. You're perfect. Thank you for showing all of yourself to me."

"Thank you for your attention and your sweet words." said Hermione, retrieving her thong from the floor and putting it back on, "I'll be a lot friendlier with you from now on. You can be sure of that."

Neville embraced Luna's slender naked body tenderly and intimately one last time, before Ginny offered her one of the dresses. She put it on, almost regretfully.

"I suppose all sweet things have to come to an end." said Luna, wistfully, "I've really enjoyed the last couple of hours."

Hermione retrieved her bra and her dress. She put them on. The two boys put their shirts back on. Ron looked reflective. Hermione noticed.

"Don't look so worried." said Hermione, "I won't hide my body from you anymore. I've seen the light. Luna has made me realise that my hang-ups about being naked were beginning to drive you away."

"I must admit, they were." said Ron, "I was genuinely beginning to believe that we were drifting apart. You seemed to be becoming such a cold, remote person."

"As I said, I'm so sorry I gave you that impression, sweet and gentle Ron." said Hermione, "I'll be a lot more accommodating from now on. You mean too much to me. Luna's made me realise that I should be at ease with my body and enjoy it, all of it."

"Thanks!" said Ron, smiling and moving towards Hermione, "Actions speak louder than words."

Now both fully dressed, the couple once again warmly embraced and kissed in the full knowledge that Hermione was now going to be more compliant. Ron felt that their relationship now had a glowing future. Neville and Luna also expressed their deep love for each other.

"It's after midnight." said Neville, "We've got a lot to do in the morning. We'd better find somewhere to sleep."

The two couples left the common room for the temporary dormitories, found mattresses to lay on and slept peacefully, but not without pleasant dreams. Ron dreamt about his relationship with a less repressed Hermione. Hermione's dreams concerned being completely relaxed and uninhibited when she was with Ron. Neville and Luna dreamt about each other and their mutual love.

The next morning, Neville and Luna did fly up the Ravenclaw tower on broomsticks and retrieved some of Luna's clothes. Neville had proved that he would indeed do anything for his sweet Luna.

Hermione, meanwhile, had been given food for thought by Luna. She came to realise that playing 'hard to get' only worked for a time, and if pursued to its conclusion would drive the object of her desire away. Had she persisted, it would not have been long before Ron got fed up with her cold attitude and found someone else more accommodating. Ron was the one boy she loved deeply and didn't want to lose. She resolved to be warmer towards him and satisfy his desires. After all, she had promised him that her naked hug was going to be the first of many, and she was one who kept her promises. Her resolve was to be tested in a couple of days, when she had a clear afternoon, together with Ron, Neville and Luna.


	3. Chapter 3: Hermione's Awakening

**Chapter 3: Hermione's Awakening**

A couple of days after the battle, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna were killing time outside the front of the castle and discussing what had happened between them a couple of evenings previously. The two boys had gone away briefly to see Hagrid, leaving Luna and Hermione together.

"Hermione," said Luna, "I'm sorry if I was a bit forthright with you the other night. I was high on Neville's love and may have said and done more than I should."

"There's no need to apologise." said Hermione, "I needed something to shock me into realising where my rather closed attitude to Ron was taking me. I now realise I'd built a wall between us."

"How are things between you now?" asked Luna.

"Better, I think." said Hermione, "When we held each other that evening, I realised what I'd been missing in our relationship. Thank you. I'll see where this afternoon takes us."

"Hopefully, you two will finish melting the ice, and enjoy each other." said Luna, "Anyway, here come the boys."

Ron and Neville returned from their visit to Hagrid and took up their seats next to their partners.

After a few more minutes, Neville and Luna made their way down to the forbidden forest, so that Luna could introduce Neville to the thestrals and the centaurs, leaving the other pair on their own. The warm spell of weather had continued. If anything, today was even hotter than the day of the battle.

Hermione, in spite of the weather was still wearing the long sleeved, dark brown, woollen calf length dress she had been wearing when Luna had challenged her attitude to life and love a couple of evenings ago. Ron, as usual, wearing a tatty pair of jeans and a t-shirt, made her look smart, if a little overdressed for a hot day.

"'Mione," said Ron, "Why are you wearing that when it's so hot?"

"Because it looks smart." said Hermione, not very convincingly, "In any case, I couldn't get at my wardrobe. There's a big lump of stone wedged in front of it. Ginny's is okay. That's why she could find those dresses for Luna, the other night."

"You must be hot?" commented Ron, "Couldn't you use magic to shift the rock?"

"I tried, but there seems to be a curse on it." said Hermione, "Anyway, I'll think of something."

"I've got an idea." said Ron, "Let's go up there now and see if we can shift it together. It shouldn't take more than about twenty minutes."

"Okay," said Hermione, "Let's go.

Ron and Hermione made their way back into the castle and ascended the stairways to the Gryffindor common room. Having made sure there was no one about, they entered the girls' dormitory.

I think that if we both pushed it," said Ron, inspecting the rock, "It should move. Physical effort should overcome magic. "

The couple put themselves between the rock and the wall either side of the wardrobe and pushed hard. The rock started to move, overbalanced, fell away from the wardrobe with a resounding crash and cracked in half.

"Thank you so much." said Hermione, "That'll make life so much easier."

"It only needed a bit of brute force and ignorance." said Ron.

Hermione opened her wardrobe and selected a sleeveless Summer dress and put it in her bag. She also put a few other items in it, including a couple of towels.

"Aren't you going to change?" asked Ron.

"No, that can wait till later." said Hermione, "Let's go back out."

Ron and Hermione made their way back down to the front of the castle and emerged into the hot sunshine. They had only taken ten minutes.

"You must be so hot in that dress?" said Ron.

"I must admit I am," said Hermione, "But I'm going to take you somewhere cool and romantic."

Hermione led Ron down towards the Black Lake, where she believed it would be a lot cooler. She said that the place she was headed for was very secluded.

"Where are we going?" asked Ron.

"You'll find out." said Hermione, "It'll be somewhere quiet where we won't be disturbed."

On the way down to the Black Lake, Hermione held Ron's hand. He felt this was unusual, but accepted the gesture. All kinds of thoughts were running through Ron's mind as they descended the slope to the left of the castle. The fact that Hermione was holding his hand made him wonder, also she had used the word 'romantic' to describe the place they were going. Bearing in mind how unpredictable Hermione had been towards him in the recent past, he wasn't sure whether to be elated or apprehensive. His 'worst case scenario' was that she was about to dump him and she was taking him somewhere secluded, where their parting conversation would not be overheard. The fact that she was still wearing her rather severe brown dress added to this impression. However, a little corner of his mind did hope that Luna's extraordinary intervention a couple of nights ago had had some effect on Hermione's attitude to him. After all, she was holding his hand and had said they were going somewhere 'romantic'. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

At last, they reached an area of smooth, soft grass on the other side of the Black Lake. Hermione checked on the position of the Sun and ascertained which areas were going to be in sunlight or shade during the next couple of hours. She selected a place which would be in sunlight within the next hour or so. Reaching into her bag, she produced two travel rugs, the towels and a large tube of muggle sunscreen cream, as well as two bottles of water. Ron was slightly mystified, but inwardly pleased.

"Ron," said Hermione, cautiously, "How do you feel about me?"

"What a question!" said Ron, "I think you know the answer to that one. You're the one person who seems to show me some affection, in spite of your 'ice maiden' attitude to me in recent weeks. I do still love you. You're a wonderful person. You're also a walking encyclopaedia, who seems to have the answer to everything."

"Would you like to get to know me better?" asked Hermione.

"Wh - what do you mean?" asked Ron, hesitantly, "Of course I would!"

Hermione took off her shoes, spread the travel rugs on the grass, produced the sunscreen and the water and lay on her back on one of the rugs. She invited Ron to join her. This he did, after removing his shoes and socks. The couple lay on their backs, looking up at the sky for a while. Hermione found Ron's hand and linked her fingers with his.

"This is nice." said Hermione, "Just laying here with nothing to worry about. Just us two. Incidentally, aren't you hot? I am."

"What a strange question," said Ron, "Coming from someone dressed for Winter."

"That's what I was coming to." said Hermione, "When I turn over, would you like to undress me?"

Ron was so surprised, he was practically speechless. His lower jaw dropped. He propped himself up on one elbow.

"What!?" exclaimed Ron, "Do you really mean that?"

"Of course," said Hermione, "But do it slowly, as if you were unwrapping something really delicate."

"Okay!" said Ron, hesitantly, "May I touch you?"

"Of course," said Hermione, "It would be hard to put the sunscreen on me without touching me, wouldn't it."

"S'pose!" said a quietly pleased Ron.

Hermione, true to her word, turned over on to her front. Ron, as requested, unfastened the catch at the top of the dress and slowly and gently slid the zip fastener down to her waist, revealing a narrow strip of pale skin down the centre of her back. Ron could not resist the temptation any longer. He caressed and kissed the newly exposed skin, earning a gasped "That's lovely!" from Hermione.

Thus emboldened, Ron spread the top of the dress outwards to expose most of Hermione's shoulders and back. He explored her shoulder blades and let his hands stray inside the garment all the way down towards her waist. The feel of her warm, smooth skin under his hands produced a surge of excitement in his loins.

"That feels so good." said Hermione, "I'm surprised. Your hands are even gentler than Luna's. This is so relaxing. You can take it right off my shoulders if you like."

Ron did this, revealing more and more of Hermione's beautifully smooth pale skin. Each new area of freshly exposed skin received gentle caresses and lots of sweet little kisses. He also slid the zip the remainder of the way down, so he would have more access to her graceful back.

"I think you're enjoying this." said Hermione, "I certainly am. Hang on a bit. I'll make it easier for you."

"I am," said Ron, "You feel lovely, so soft, so smooth."

Much to Ron's utter astonishment, she sat up and took her arms out of the dress sleeves, letting the dress drop to her waist. She resumed her prone position.

"If you want more," said Hermione, "It would be good if you uncovered. Now I'm showing some skin, you seem a bit overdressed."

"Okay!" said Ron, taking the hint and removing his t-shirt.

Ron then lay face down on 'his' rug and let Hermione gently explore his back. His enjoyment was evident.

"Aaaah! That feels so good!" gasped Ron, "Don't stop yet. Your fingers are so gentle. This is what's been missing from our relationship for so long. I'm loving it."

After a while, Hermione stopped her attention to Ron and turned over to lay on her own back. Ron caressed and planted lots of gentle kisses on her shoulders and collar bones. Shortly, his kisses and caresses migrated to her midriff.

"Would you like to go lower?" asked Hermione.

"If you'll let me." said Ron.

"What are you wearing under your jeans?" asked Hermione.

"Black boxer shorts, why?" said Ron.

"I think you'd look nice without your jeans." said Hermione, smiling sweetly, "You've got such lovely skin."

Ron stood up and removed his jeans. Hermione also stood up and let her dress drop to the ground, leaving her clad only in her bra and a thong.

"Oh Merlin, you're stunning!" exclaimed a surprised Ron, "You look even lovelier in daylight."

Hermione walked towards Ron and embraced him. The couple made the most of this, exploring each other's backs. Ron particularly relished the feel of Hermione's gentle hands against his bare skin. She caressed his back from his shoulders to his thighs. She resisted the temptation to comment about the bulge in the front of his boxers.

"Thank you so much." said Ron, "You've been so wonderful to me this afternoon."

"Don't thank me yet." said Hermione, "We haven't finished."

With this comment, she lay down on her back. Ron resumed his attention to her chest and midriff, this time letting his fingers and lips explore right down to her thong. By this time, the sun was approaching their area of lawn. Hermione suggested that they lay in full sunlight for a short while before applying the sunscreen to supplement their vitamin D. Before they lay down, they embraced again. Ron slid her bra straps off her shoulders during this embrace. The sight of her bare shoulders, devoid of straps more than pleased Ron. He gasped with pleasure.

"You can take it right off if you like." said Hermione.

"Do you really mean that?" asked Ron, astonished.

"Yes, I don't want any tan lines," said Hermione, "So It'd be lovely if you took it off."

Ron did not need any further prompting. While embracing her, he gently unclipped her bra. As they disengaged, the garment dropped to the ground, revealing her perfect breasts. Ron gasped. The couple once again lay on their backs next to each other. He leant across and gently caressed her chest, tracing the outline of her rib cage. Once again he felt the urge of temptation and moved his hands towards her breasts. Hermione offered no resistance. Ron gently caressed each breast, running his fingers round her nipples. This earned him some gasps of pleasure. Having had such sudden open and unexpected access to his beloved's body, he felt impelled to ask her a question.

"'Mione," said Ron, "What do you really feel about me? Since the battle, you've been sending me mixed messages."

"I know I have," said Hermione, propping herself up on one elbow and facing Ron, "And I'm sorry. I love you - deeply, sweet Ron. When we were in the temporary common room the other night, Luna made me realise I was putting up needless barriers between us and driving you away. Today, you've proved to me that your love is gentle, warm and sincere. You've been so tender with your sweet kisses and caresses, and you've undressed me so gently. As I said, I love you deeply and sincerely. What you did in the dormitory just now was really lovely and showed me just how much I must mean to you. You're a good person, Ronald Weasley."

"Thank you." said Ron, "That, coming from you, when you're nearly naked, seems so sincere and believable. You seem so much more 'you' without clothes. This afternoon, you've changed. You're being the Hermione I've always wanted to love. I hope this is real and not a dream."

"What a lovely thing to say. I assure you you're not dreaming." said Hermione, "You also seem so sweet and vulnerable when you're undressed. It makes me feel real love for you. Anyway, we've been unprotected in full sun for long enough. Would you like to put the sunscreen on my back."

"With pleasure!" said Ron, as Hermione handed him the tube.

"Actually, since you're a redhead," said Hermione, "It might be better if you put yours on first."

"That's thoughtful of you." Said Ron, "I'll do that."

Ron applied the sunscreen to his own body, not forgetting his legs. After this, Hermione applied the cream to his back before putting it on herself. She let Ron put it on her back. The couple lay down on their stomachs and settled down to some serious sunbathing.

"Do you think anyone will see us here?" asked Ron after about half an hour.

"Very unlikely." said Hermione, "In any case, I cast a privacy charm around us."

"That's good." said Ron, "You seem to think of everything."

After a further twenty minutes, the couple turned over and lay on their backs. Once again, Ron felt tempted by Hermione's beautiful body. He turned towards her and started tenderly caressing her breasts, gently tweaking the nipples, which stood up. This earned him another deep sigh of pleasure.

"Aaaah!" sighed Hermione, "That's so nice. Do it some more."

Realising what was more than probably about to happen, she reached for her dress, extracted her wand and cast a contraceptive spell.

"You can go further if you want to." said Hermione, "But if you want to see all of me, you'll have to shed your boxers."

Ron was a bit hesitant about this one. He had never been totally naked in front of a girl. Hermione sensed his reluctance.

"I'll help you." said Hermione, "Stand up."

The couple stood up and once again embraced and kissed, exploring each other's bodies with roving fingertips. Hermione slid her hands inside the back of Ron's boxer shorts, squeezed his buttocks and then slid the shorts down to his thighs, freeing his erection from its confinement. He finished removing them.

"That wasn't so bad, was it." said Hermione, "How does it feel to be naked?"

"Good." said Ron, "I feel free. It's nice feeling the cool air round my middle."

"And it certainly looks as if you want me." Said Hermione, smirking, noting Ron's erection.

Ron and Hermione lay down on their backs again. Ron turned towards Hermione and started caressing her hips. This time, his fingertips strayed towards Hermione's mound, burrowing under her thong.

"You can take it off." said Hermione, "I won't stop you."

Thus encouraged, Ron carefully untied Hermione's thong, revealing her smooth hairless pussy with its generous lips. He surveyed her now totally naked body and expressed his wonder.

"Bloody Hell! You're perfect!" exclaimed Ron, "I want to kiss you all over. You're so lovely."

"Wow, Ron!" said Hermione, kissing and stroking Ron's shoulders "That's sweet, because I feel like doing the same to you."

He embraced her and showered her body with lots of little kisses, concentrating on her breasts and her lower abdomen. Hermione also showered Ron with her kisses and caresses, not neglecting his ramrod stiff penis. She then encouraged Ron to explore her pussy with his hand. He was a bit hesitant at first, so she gently guided his fingers into her slit. He wasn't quite sure what he would find, but his fingers found a firm spot. Hermione shuddered and gasped when he touched it. He withdrew his hand.

"That felt wonderful. Do it again," gasped Hermione, "But be gentle. It's very sensitive."

Ron complied, gently stroking Hermione's clit and earning gasps and moans of pleasure from her. While he was doing this, she located his erection and started to massage it. It wasn't long before he felt he was about to cum.

"Hold it 'Mione!" said Ron, "I'm very near letting go."

Hermione ceased her attention to Ron's member and encouraged him to probe her opening, firstly with his fingers and then with his tongue. As a result of this digital and oral stimulation, she was becoming very excited - and very wet. She felt that she could not hold back for much longer.

"Ron!" said Hermione, "I want you - Now!"

Ron positioned himself over Hermione and guided his member into her vagina. He had to use a little force to penetrate her, but once he was in, he started thrusting, gently at first, then faster and more forcefully. As he did this, Hermione bucked and moaned, while amplifying Ron's thrusts. As Ron dropped his load, she gasped, yelped and almost screamed. The couple spent the next few minutes gently caressing and kissing each other as the excitement generated by their unexpected twin orgasms gently subsided.

"I - er - oh wow!" gasped Hermione, almost incoherently, "That was so wonderful. I never realised I could feel like that. Oh sweetest Ron! I do so love you."

With this, she embraced Ron and kissed him deeply, while exploring the whole of his back with her gentle hands.

"I think we've just committed ourselves to each other." said Ron.

"We have." said Hermione, "What we just did is the ultimate expression of total love. I'll love you to the end, sweet Ron."

"I'll love you for ever as well." said Ron, kissing Hermione.

After this unexpected but welcome physical encounter, Ron and Hermione, both now completely naked, continued their sunbathing, while still continuing to gently caress and explore each other's bodies. As the sun started to go behind the trees on the other side of the Black Lake, Hermione had an idea.

"Ron, I'm still feeling quite warm." said Hermione, "Let's go for a swim."

"That's an odd suggestion." said Ron, "Why?"

"It'll wash all the sweat and sunscreen off," said Hermione, "And we'll feel fresh. That's why I brought the towels."

"S'pose!" remarked Ron, "But we haven't got any swimming gear."

"We don't need it." said Hermione, "We only need our birthday suits. It's called skinny dipping."

The couple got up off their rugs and waded into the lake. They spent the next half hour swimming around in the lake, naked, splashing each other and generally enjoying the cool water and each other. They emerged and ran around for a few minutes before picking up the towels and drying each other. Before getting dressed, the couple embraced and kissed with some passion, enjoying some final skin to skin contact. Hermione reached into her bag and pulled out the light, sleeveless summer dress she had brought down from her wardrobe earlier. She neatly folded her brown woollen dress and put it, the rugs and towels in her bag. Once the couple were dressed, Hermione cancelled the protective charms she had put round 'their' area of grass. They set out back to the castle, holding hands and smiling.

They returned to the front doors of the castle just as Neville and Luna returned from their exploration of the 'Forbidden Forest'. They were smiling, laughing and joking. Hermione's arm was round Ron's waist.

"You two seem very happy." said Luna, "And you're looking very fresh, Hermione. You must have enjoyed your afternoon together."

"We have!" said Ron, smiling broadly, "I've found the real Hermione, and she's wonderful."

"Yes," said Hermione, also smiling, "We're a real couple now."

"We totally love each other." said Ron.

As if to underline their comments, Ron embraced Hermione and kissed her deeply and passionately. Hermione responded. It was obvious, from the way their hands explored each other's bodies during the embrace, that they were now truly in love.

"Wow!" exclaimed Luna, "You have changed, and it's wonderful to see. You're 'softer' and more human, somehow. Ron looks really happy. A couple of evenings ago, you looked like two people who didn't want to be in the same room as each other."

"I think that's down to you, sweet Luna." Said Hermione, "You made me realise just how cold and dry I'd become. I don't know how I can thank you. You've changed both our lives."

The two girls embraced warmly.

"Anyway," said Neville, "What have you two been doing all afternoon?"

"Basically, sunbathing, skinny dipping and enjoying some togetherness at the Black Lake." said Ron, "Getting to know each other. It was so lovely. We're back in love again."

"Skinny dipping!? Togetherness!?" exclaimed a surprised Neville, "You certainly have been getting to know each other. I believe you'll stay together after this. On today's evidence, you'll make a lovely couple."

After this, it was plain that Hermione would never again put up emotional barriers between herself and Ron. The pair were now so much closer to each other. Ron, for his part mellowed and was less of a 'Jack the Lad'. He was much more tender and gentle in his dealings with Hermione. She responded by expressing her growing love for him at every opportunity. As they had spent most of what should have been their seventh year hunting horcruxes, they had to return to Hogwarts to take their NEWTS. After their final year, it was inevitable that they would cement their relationship with engagement, and ultimately, marriage.

As for Neville and Luna, they were already an established couple, deeply in love with each other. During Luna's seventh year, Neville stayed at Hogwarts as assistant to professor Sprout so he could be close to his sweet Luna. Unfortunately, her quest for mythical creatures got in the way of their relationship. After she graduated from Hogwarts, she went away alone to Scandinavia, India and the Far East in search of the creatures. Also, because of his actions in the battle of Hogwarts, Neville was offered a post as an auror in the newly created 'Muggle Communication' division of the Ministry of Magic. When Luna returned from her research, she joined the Bristol office of the same division. They had been separated for over two years. Both of them entered into relationships with muggles. What they didn't know was that these two particular muggles had previously been in a very close relationship with each other. They were reunited at a liaison conference between the London and Bristol offices. The two muggles had played a major part in persuading Neville and Luna to attend the conference as they were both apprehensive about meeting each other with their new companions. Neville took advantage of Luna's presence at the conference to propose to her in the grounds of the conference venue. She accepted. The two muggles also realised they still loved each other, renewed their relationship and also committed themselves to marriage.


End file.
